fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Deino and the Leviathan
WARNING , THIS STORY INCLUDES SEX , GORE AND SWEAR WORDS. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. Synopsis Its good to swim in a river , but the leviathan can make your spine shiver. Plot Deino was so confused on what happened , he remembered that he was raped by an guy with chocolate skin and dark hair , and felt a piercing pain in the anus before blacking out , yet he wasn't wrong , Deino woke up in a pile of feces with blood and semen on the ground before going outside , there he found birds , dinosaurs and some footprints and dead dinosaurs , as he walked and followed the footprints , Coelo screamed : -DEINO! DONT GO! -Why not? Said Deino -Emmmm nothing. Said Coelo Deino followed the footprints and it lead to a river , there was many fishes and a great blue water , yet he didn't wanted to swim , he returned home , until a piercing roar caught his attention , when he looked it was something rising from the waters , something big and huge , then the creature finally got out , it resembled an giant rat , but with an body of a spinosaurus and 2 front legs resembling those of an small rodent , the creature had 2 back legs that resembled more flippers than back legs , and following her it where 6 smaller copies , presumably the hatchlings. Deino as seeing the massive beast , he started to run , until he was blocked by 2 of her 6 sons ,then with a powerfull grip , the creature which was an leviathan picked Deino and looked at him , she saw him and got out of the water , she stood up and made Deino into an pose : -LEMME DOWN , YOU LITTLE SHIT! Screamed Deino. Before he could bite the leviathan , she put Deino into her croch and rammed him into her vagina , he trusted Deino in and out while Deino screamed , while Deino was rammed in and out , he saw flesh and her womb , which he started to notice the smell of urine and pussy juice , before Deino could see far more , an strange liquid blocked his view and the same liquid spewed Deino's face : -ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR! FUCK! Roared the Leviathan. Deino then was dizzy and unconscious as he was put on the ground , then suddenly all of the leviathan's sons started to put Deino in a pose and then they started to rape him , some started to suck his pennis , others put their pennis in his mouth and one of them even fucked his anus , Deino felt an not so piercing pain , yet he started to enjoy it , untill he came into the conclusion that the leviathan was going to kill him , how he know that , he saw leviathan's arm raised at him , he tried to free from the grip of the babies , untill he was blocked by the mother , then all the babies and juveniles came , Deino also came. Finally Deino fell from the grip and looked at the Leviathan : -So what are you gonna do now? Said Deino. -Honey , im going to do what i liked to do with my fuck subjects , SMASH THEM! Said the Leviathan. Deino reacted and runned away from Leviathan's arm , she then looked and chased him , he then climbed upon an mountain , which he camped there for the rest of the day before night , where he found out that the leviathan was sick and tired of watching him , he then had gone home , meanwhile someone was watching him : -He looks so tight. Said an voice. -He also looks so scatty and poopy and made for me to shit. Said another voice. -EWWWWW you nasty thing. Said the voice. These voices where actually Xenesthis , an giant spider and Belphegor a giant dung beetle which where going to rape him in the next fanfic. The Deino gets raped series * Deino x Matthew * Deino and the Leviathan * Deino's last days * Before university break * The bathroom * After university break * Aquatic trouble * Special movie Category:Stories that are rated R Category:Sex Category:Anal Sex Category:Deino